


Harry's Destiny...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Banter, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always had his destiny chosen for him by prophecies and the adults around him.... that is until he finally had the Gryffindor courage to choose a lover young enough to be his son... chose that lover and a new destiny that was finally of his own making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Destiny...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterstorrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/gifts).



> This story contains a cross generation slash pairing... Please Do Not Flame!! Other warnings are in the tags so take a look at them before reading. This story was written for live journal, the group Harry_Submits and the prompt was turned in by winterstorrm who I love dearly... so glad I got to fill her prompt!! <3

Harry’s Destiny… by HPFangirl71

Harry took one last swallow of the amber liquid from his glass and stifled a laugh at the latest joke Seamus Finnegan had just told. He loved hanging out here with the guys after work but he really had to be getting home. He wiped at his bottom lip, shook his head in residual mirth and placed the glass down. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough for me tonight” He said, pushing back slightly in his chair and throwing a few Galleons onto the table as he did.

“Come on Harry, just one more can’t hurt” Ron Weasley said in objection to the announcement of his departure. Harry let out another laugh, he knew Ron too well, and one more never meant just one. In fact, how his wife Hermione put up with the drunkard was beyond him.

“It’s a lost cause Ron. Harry’s got himself something pretty to play with at home now,” Seamus said in a taunting tone of voice. 

The rest of the men joined in the teasing bit of laughter at Harry’s expense. It was all in good-natured fun but Harry found himself blushing just the same. Especially when he thought of the lewd implications, they were making concerning he and his partner. 

“It’s true, if we all had something that young and sexy to go home to we’d all be there too” Ernie Macmillan said with a drunk guffaw. 

Harry felt his blush deepen. He was used to the almost daily ribbings he got from people at work. Being a former war hero and Head Auror didn’t grant him much privacy in his personal life, which was why he was subjected to the constant teasing. It came with the territory what with his face being splattered in the papers, more often than not people thought they knew what went on in his home. Some of the recent choices he’d made probably didn’t help matters but Harry was a man of few regrets.

As the teasing continued concerning his hot little number at home, Harry ordered another round for them all and pulled himself back up to the table. Somebody suggested that he must have a lot of stamina to take on a young one like that. There were lots of teases about Harry burying his stick in a tight young arse and some ribbing that included a joke about if Harry was the man of the house what did that make his young lover, the little “wifey”. Harry had heard them all at one time or another in the past year so he found himself eventually tuning out the jokes and thinking back on how he’d ended up here this late in his life…

It had been shortly after Harry’s defeat of Voldemort that he’d realized just how much of his life he’d given up in that defeat. As the “Wizarding Savior”, his life had remained in the control of others and Harry had hated it. He despised the trappings of being a celebrity, his every move being followed by the press and a multitude of adoring fans. He’d gladly taken a job with the Aurors but the ultimate roundup of former Death Eaters had been a trying thing. The trials taking their toll on Harry’s psyche since he was brought forth as a witness against many of the accused. Harry’s one act of rebellion during those trials was when he’d played the hero card to have Draco and his mother set free. He’d stopped thinking of Draco as a Death Eater ever since that night in the Astronomy tower when he’d seen the man begin to drop his wand. He was certain that anything he did do during the war was an act of coercion and not worthy of a life lived behind the Azkaban prison walls. 

As much as Kingsley had hated to let anyone go, he gave into Harry’s sudden requests because Harry had become a supreme political figurehead. Harry’s opinion was suddenly in high demand. He was called on to attend a multitude of gala’s and charity events and to help oversee the reconstruction of both the Ministry and Hogwarts. Within this building of a new regime, the Prophet was shocked by the Malfoy’s freedom but it was only questioned in the papers. Draco came to Harry to thank him for what he deemed his second chance. He and Harry became fast friends from there, which caused more of an uproar in the public eye, but soon they were using his friendship with a former Death Eater for their political games. Harry felt the stress building from within at the utter hypocrisy of the people around him and the only thing that made him feel at peace was spending time at the Burrow. 

The Burrow was his home but even there he sometimes felt out of sorts. Hermione and Ron were a couple finally and Harry felt the odd man out at times. It was during those times that he found himself turning to Ginny. The two of them had a lot in common and he loved her so it was a natural fit or so he had thought back then. Harry had spent so much time chasing down Voldemort and his damn Horcruxes that he hadn’t had much experience with the opposite sex. Now that he was free of the prophecy, there were still rogue Death Eaters to apprehend and a Ministry to be rebuilt and again Harry was in the thick of it. The only female he had to turn to was Ginny and she was intent on marrying her hero. So it was that Harry found himself engaged and married by the time he was a mere twenty-one.

Married life was somewhat blissful for Harry but he never felt the joy of a physical connection with Ginny. Although he loved snogging her, he felt an actual disgust at sleeping with her. It worried him and embarrassing as it was, he turned to Hermione to explain it to him. Hermione thought it might just be the horrors of war that had him on edge and that he just had to give it some time to feel right. Harry did just that and eventually he got used to sex with his wife but never felt turned on by her female parts and his orgasms were few and not as powerful as the ones he had while wanking himself. Ginny was so love struck by Harry that she never realized they had a problem and she was ecstatic when she finally got pregnant the first time. Family life was what saved Harry from the prying eyes of the public. When he was with his family, nothing else mattered. 

Harry rose through the Auror ranks and many of his school friends eventually joined him at the Ministry. He and Ginny had two more beautiful children; Harry was content if not comfortable with this new life of his. His friendship with Malfoy grew as well when the other man’s wife became pregnant the same year as Ginny. The two boys, Albus and Scorpius were immediate best friends, kindred spirits to the end. Al ending up in Slytherin house raised more panic from Harry’s fans and the press but he didn’t let it bother him. He now knew that being sorted Slytherin didn’t automatically mean you were bad.

Harry’s life had been pretty normal throughout the years up until the day he saw Charlie Weasley naked coming out of the shower. Harry hadn’t meant to barge in on the man but to this day, he was glad for the strange mishap. Harry had felt an instant physical attraction to the muscular man and his groin had ached with desire. The two had ended up snogging and frotting up against one another until they each came hard. They’d both felt tremendous guilt at betraying Ginny in such a way but what had happened had changed Harry forever. He now realized what was missing in his relationship with Ginny. It turned out it wasn’t anything emotional, but that it was Harry’s physical needs that weren’t being met because Harry was gay. That discovery was astonishing, to say the very least, for Harry had never considered the possibility that he might be into blokes. Sure, he knew plenty of wizards who were gay including Charlie and his godson Teddy but it had never been a thought he’d pursued for himself even though he knew his sex life with Ginny was less than satisfactory. 

The first issue of Playwizard that Harry ever bought he kept carefully guarded, so afraid his wife would find it. He wanked profusely over those pictures, reveling in the things that took place within the worn out pages. His first time going to a gay wizards club was uneventful except for proving to him that he was indeed gay. He wore a number of glamours over his famous features and danced with a few guys, rubbing their crotches up against one another’s arses in a teasing manner but he refused actually cheating on his wife after the incident with her brother. After a few weeks of keeping his outings a secret, Harry finally came clean with Ginny and she was surprisingly accepting of the situation. After that they became closer, friends who had shared such an intimate bond at one time. The divorce that followed was both amicable and friendly. Harry and Ginny shared responsibility for the kids and he agreed always to take care of her financially even once the kids were grown, she was the mother of his children after all. 

The press had a field day with Harry’s eventual coming out of the closet as it were. He grimaced when he thought of the lewd headlines that had ensued and how he’d been unable to go out without someone accosting him on the street. He had witches galore wanting to come help “fix” him and plenty of wizards wanting to be the first bloke seen with the “man who lived”. Harry had had a hard time finding anything lasting due to the amount of people who only wanted to be with him for his money and celebrity. He’d turned to his friends for consolation. He chose to spend hours away from home either at the small cottage of Hermione and Ron or at the Manor with Draco. By then, Al and Scorpius were both sixteen and Harry had been shocked at his own reaction to Draco’s son, who had grown into a handsome young man. His cock twitched whenever the boy was in the room and Harry always felt his face reddening with shame and embarrassment. He was old enough to be the boy’s father and here he was thinking randy thoughts toward the lad. He tried hard to brush it off on his late in life discovery that he was attracted to men and a pent up libido. 

Harry shook away the cobweb of nostalgia that was quickly closing in on him as he finished the Firewhiskey in hand and attempted again to say his goodbyes. 

“So Harry, will your lover be waiting at home all prettied up and eager to be fucked by our great hero?”

Harry wasn’t sure which of the men had made the crude statement but it didn’t really matter. They were all too drunk to realize how inappropriate their words were. He had to chuckle at the image they were implying as well. The thought of his lover wearing anything frilly or pretty was laughable and if these men only knew what took place in Harry’s home, they’d be greatly surprised…

“Honey I’m home” Harry said with a teasing chuckle as he entered through the front door of the muggle flat he shared with his partner.

He was surprised when Scorpius didn’t come out to greet him but since he could smell something yummy cooking, he assumed his lover might be in the kitchen. Hanging his robes on the nearby hanger, Harry toed off the leather boots he wore as part of his uniform. He walked through the living area to the tiny kitchenette where he found the handsome blonde bent before the oven taking out what looked like a small tin of pork chops. He couldn’t help but smile at the coziness of the room’s warmth and its multitude of scents.

“That smells utterly delicious!” 

Scorpius turned with a bit of a start before laying the hot pan onto the counter. He waved his wand over a pot that was boiling on top of the stove before turning his attentions toward Harry. His lips pressed softly into Scorpius’ mouth as he felt a set of arms wrap around him in a warm welcome. It only lasted a few moments before Scorpius was again turning back to the stove. Harry turned to the cupboard and pulled out two place settings, which he laid onto the large oak table that was the centerpiece of the room. He waved his hand toward a nearby closet and a set of candles appeared in between the two plates.

“Oh by the way, our test results came back,” Scorpius said without turning to face Harry. 

“Well what’d they say?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t open the parchment. I figured I’d wait for you for that. They’re on the mantle…” 

Scorpius was now whisking something on the stove as Harry strode out to the living room. A roll of cream-colored parchment lay upon the fireplace mantle just as Scorpius had indicated. Harry picked it up and stared at the bluish grey seal that bore the Parisian clinic’s logo upon it. Knowing what may or may not be in those papers had him suddenly nervous and anxious. He went to the kitchen where Scorpius was placing dinner on the table under warming charms. He looked up as Harry entered the room, his own blue eyes filled with the same uncertainty that Harry’s conveyed.

“Well… Open it” he urged.

Harry used a bit of wandless magic to slit the seal apart and slowly unrolled the parchments. His eyes perused the papers, most of it a blur of numbers and statistics… searching for the vital information he was hoping to find. He looked up at his lover and a joyful grin slowly overcame his features. 

“Its good news then…” Scorpius asked hesitantly.

Harry shook his head affirmatively.

“They said our magic was perfectly compatible with the potions they’re now working with and they were thrilled that such a high profile celebrity such as myself would choose their clinic.”

Scorpius’ face filled with glee as he practically jumped into Harry’s arms. He kissed the man hard on the lips before pulling away. 

“I still can’t believe we’re really going to do this,” Scorpius said in an awed voice.

“I know how important a baby is to you…” Harry whispered into his young lover’s ear, “and I vowed when I married you that I’d give you everything you wanted.” 

He pressed himself suggestively into Scorpius’ body, tugging lightly at the man’s shirttails. 

“What do you say about leaving dinner for a bit and going upstairs to celebrate?”

Harry’s voice was a rough growl as he gripped at Scorpius’ hair and pulled him in again for an intense snog. 

“Gods Scor, I want you so badly…,” he said in a breathless needy tone. 

“Oh yes Harry” Scorpius said in a hiss as Harry’s hand found its way into the front of his trousers. 

Harry quickly Apparated them into the large master bedroom on the upper floor of the house. It didn’t take long before Scorpius’ own fingers were tearing at Harry’s clothing as he pressed the older man down onto the four-poster bed. Harry spread his legs, allowing Scorpius to knead his erection into Harry’s groin. The sweet thrill of friction made him groan delightfully into the other man’s ear. There was nothing Harry loved more than the feel of Scorpius’ hard frame pinning him down onto the mattress. Nothing that is except the feeling of his slick hard cock pounding into his arse.

He felt Scorpius’ fingers undoing the opening to his jeans with expert movements. His hands were quick and sure as they laid claim to the prize within. The warmth of those long elegant fingers wrapped around his cock made Harry push upward into the tightening grip. He felt the material of the cloth sliding down his legs as Scorpius undressed him. This was what Harry enjoyed coming home to, it wasn’t just about sex but more about the connection the two of them shared. How their bodies automatically gravitated toward one another. They were like two pieces to a puzzle and despite their differences; they fit together so perfectly. 

Their lips collided repeatedly, sometimes soft and gentle while other times harsh and greedy. He could taste the very essence of his partner within every delicious kiss. He felt Scorpius reach into the nearby nightstand and pull out a tube of lube. With his fingers slicked with the oily substance, he pushed two fingers into Harry’s opening. He squirmed slightly at the burn of being stretched but he also welcomed the feeling. Here Harry could lose control, he could let someone else take charge and it was a blissful feeling in and of itself. 

Scorpius’ fingers were quick yet adept at loosening his muscles. Scorpius pushed his legs up to allow for better access. His body draped across Harry’s as he lined himself up and eased into his tight opening. Harry winced as the man’s thick cock breached his body but soon the pain was replaced with such pure pleasure as Scorpius’ member pressed into his prostate. They could both feel Harry’s magic surge forward as Scorpius fucked him. It was a powerful surge yet somehow Harry kept it in check…

They met each other thrust for thrust, their lovemaking both tender and wanton at the same time. Harry’s magic shrouding them in their own safe world until they both came crashing to the ground with their mutual release. Harry came in spurts across Scorpius belly and Scorpius came hard within Harry’s tight heat. They were sweaty and gasping for breath when the orgasms were finally over. Harry pulled Scorpius close and as the younger man slipped from within his confines, he clung to him. The afterglow of their lovemaking left them both sated and yet still wanting more. They craved one another’s kisses and touches in an almost needy desperate way. It was a long while before the fire of their passion was put out.

As they lay quietly together, Harry stroked Scorpius’ hair tenderly. The other man laid soft kisses upon his chest and Harry reveled in the feeling of completeness that his young husband brought to him. Things hadn’t always been like this between them, at first Harry had resisted Scorpius’ attempts at seduction. The young man had been crushing on his father’s friend since he was a mere fifteen. When he turned seventeen, nothing had deterred him in his blatant seduction of the older man. Unfortunately Harry kept buried that lust out of guilt and shame. 

The first time he’d given in, it’d only been a series of kisses but he’d feared Draco’s wrath. He’d grown to respect the man over the years and didn’t want to lose his friendship. He’d told Scorpius as much and instead of backing off, he’d gone to his father to ask his permission to pursue a relationship with Harry. Draco, still forever grateful to Harry for saving his life in the room of requirement, had only warned the older man that he’d best not hurt his son in any way. His acceptance had absolved Harry of his guilt but he still feared how a public backlash would effect Scorpius. Hesitantly, Harry had allowed the relationship to move forward but had kept it a closely guarded secret. It had taken several months before Harry had finally had enough of the deception and it was at one of the Ministry’s most public balls that he’d shown up with Scorpius at his side. 

The Daily Prophet had had a field day with this sudden revelation. He’d been accused of many things including being under Imperius. The public had hated to think that their beloved war hero could have willingly fallen in love with a known Death Eater’s son. Scorpius himself had born a multitude of scorn and was accused of bewitching Harry in some way through Amortentia or a powerful lust potion. He’d lost his potions position at the Ministry and only years of servitude had saved Draco his. Harry had been angry at the sudden display of hypocrisy and prejudice but Scorpius had refused to allow him to retaliate on his behalf. Instead, Harry and Draco had bankrolled the boy’s own private shop and he was now a prodigious potions expert like his father. Harry couldn’t be prouder of the young man. 

Their bonding ceremony after just a few short months had further shocked many including some of his close friends. Most people in the public were of the mind that it was sex that drove him to the man. They were mistaken, as were his coworkers that Harry was the dominant in this partnership. What he and Scorpius had more equal than that but Harry chose to submit to younger man out of love and because it was what he desired. People would be shocked when Harry finally became pregnant with his lover’s child. It was something he knew he wanted to give Scorpius. The man had given up so much by taking an older lover and Harry had decided that an heir was one thing he wouldn’t allow Scorpius to give up. 

He’d researched the subject with Hermione’s help and had found that gay wizards could indeed have children. In fact, several very powerful wizarding families had done just that. There were only a couple catches… conception was obtained through a barrage of fertility potions administered and only wizards of pure-blood ancestry or very powerful magic could conceive. Harry had worried that his status as a half blood would make their conceiving impossible but luckily his magic was powerful enough that he could still carry a child. It made him a perfect candidate, as the Parisian clinic had just informed them. He knew that by carrying the baby himself, he was opening himself up to more ridicule and speculation. 

He looked down at the handsome man lying against his chest and let out a sigh of contentment. He was so happy with the life he now led, happier than he’d ever been in the past. 

“I love you baby” he whispered into Scorpius’ ear. 

The man turned to look up at Harry, love shining in his emerald eyes. Harry saw his love being mirrored back to him from the pale blue eyes. 

“I love you too, old man,” Scorpius said as he pressed his lips against Harry’s invitingly. 

It was a while before they finally descended back to the kitchen and their long forgotten dinner. Harry and Scorpius both perused the parchments in disbelief. Scorpius was worried since it seemed through the clinics own admittance that most couples were young. Since Harry would be the one conceiving, his age was a mitigating factor. 

“What if they’re wrong and we can’t conceive or worse yet, what if something bad happens? Harry I couldn’t stand to lose you, not even for a baby.” Scorpius said, voicing his concerns aloud. 

Harry’s hand clasped over the other man’s as he looked into the worried eyes of his husband. 

“Scorp, you worry too much,” he said with an amused chuckle.

“And you worry far too little” Scorpius retorted.

Harry looked at him and again found himself amazed that this man had chosen to spend his life with him. He felt far too blessed for such bliss.

“Well, that just shows why we belong together my love; we complement each other perfectly…” 

Harry’s lips brushed again against Scorpius’ in a feather soft kiss. This was exactly what he’d fought a war for… because it seemed that not all great things needed prophecy to make them destined to be…


End file.
